Mario Power tennis Opening Parody
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: I'm not in the mood to explain this in detail so I'm just gonna say this Look at the title and it's T for language. Swear words are cencsored out.


**I'm not in the mood to explain this in detail so this is a parody of the Mario Power tennis opening.**

**So enjoy.**

Wario and Wailuigi were walking to the stadirm/arena thing when they stopped to look at the board that showed who was facing who.

"Hey look! we're finally in a match!" Wario said

"Wario, were never in any matches because we suck"

"We do not suck!"

"Yes you do!" Everyone in the area said at the same time

Wario groaned before looking at the board and sighing with a look of anger.

"Wailuigi! look at what some a-hole did to our picture!"

Wailuigi took a looj at it and almost burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? they messed up your picture to!"

"But yours looks dumber!"

"I'm going to kill who ever did this!"

All of a sudden a koopa that was standing near the entrance of the stadium ran off so fast that everyone stared at him.

"I don't know what the hell that was about" Wailuigi said

"I don't know, but let's mess with marios picture!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea"

But before He was able to stop him, Wario had a marker in her hand and was removing the cap.

"Wair a minute! you can't ruin a picture with a marker!", Wario only stared at him, "You have to use spray paint!"

Wailuigi handed Wario a can of spraypaint ironicly labled, "Spray Paint that doesn't work half the time". Wario took the can and atempted to use it, but it didn't come out.

"Why the crap isn't this working?"

He shook the can and pressed down on the thing, too bad it came out so fast he jumped a little and got some on a random security guard that was walking by.

"Oops"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm not in trouble, right?"

"Of course your not"

It was silent for several minutes.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Wario and Wailuigi went wide-eyed before running toward the door of the stadium.

"guards! get your butts over here!"

The guards didn't show up til five minutes later.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"At the Hogdog stand"

"What? there's a hotdog stand? how come I didn't hear about it!"

"Now what did you want?"

"I...You know what I forgot what I called you for"

"Wanna go get a hotdog?"

"Sure"

Meanwhile with Wario and Wailuigi, they were running down the hall until they stopped in front of a door. They glanced at eachother and nodded before running toward the door, only to run into it. They got up and sighed.

"Uh,...whoops I forgot the door was locked" Someone said from the other side of the door. They stood there in silence until they heard the door unlock.

"Come in!"

They looked at eachother before running inside.

The guards were walking past the door when they stopped and glanced at the door.

"Wasn't that locked before?" One of the guards said

"Yeah, but who cares"

"Wait a minute, I think i just remembered what we were suposed to do"

"What?"

"Never Mind it was a false alarm"

"Or you were just to lazy to remember it"

"Exactly"

Meanwhile inside the room Wario and Wailuigi were standing in darkness.

"Well this is awkward" Wario said

All of a sudden the lights turned on and bowser apeared in front of them holding a gun in his hands.

"Holy Sh*t! Don't shoot"

"Oh sorry about that, I always forget to get rid of this" Bowser apeared from behind it and threw it one of the corners.

"Don't scare us like that!" Wario said

Bowser only crossed his arms and gave them a look of curiousity

"What? do we look stupid"

"You always look stupid, but that's not that point, I'm here to make you better tennis players"

"What we don't suck!"

"Yes you do!" Some random people yelled

"Okay how was that even possible?"

"Never mind just fricken use the stupid stuff"

Wario and Wailuigi just went with it and it all went smoothly until they got to the treadmills. The chain-chomps chain somehow broke and the chain chomp destroyed all the equipment.

"Okay, It's official, your so screwed!" Bowser said

"Thanks a lot! Your D*mn chain chomp screwed us!" Wailuigi said

"Oh that's not mine, someone sent me that one"

"Than where's yours?"

"Over there" He said pointing to the small black one in the corner

"That's pathetic"

"I know"

It was silent for several minutes until bowser grabbed the two of them randomly and threw them out of the room.

"What the f*ck was that for?" Wario screamed at the door

"You guys are losers!"

"I'm not a loser!" Wario screamed

"Yes you are!"

"I still have no idea why that happens!"

Wario and Wailuigi stood there in silence until they shruged and walked off to get a hotdog or something like that.

Meanwhile at the tennis court Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were waiting for Wario and Wailuigi to screw something up.

"Their late" Peach said boredly

"I know and I'm bored! I wanted to hit wario over the head with my tennis racket" Mario said

"I wanted to kick Wailuigi in his private place" Daisy said

"I have no comment on this" Luigi said

It was silent for several minutes until Mario blurted out, "Hey who wants to have a party?"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

While they were partying, Wario and Wailuigi showed up and sighed. "Were late aren't we?" Wario asked.

"Yep"

All of a sudden Mario ran over to wario and whacked him over the head with his tennis racket.

"Wario! Oh Mario you b*tch!" Wailuigi yelled

All of sudden he got kicked in his private place and fell to the floor.

"Ha! Finally! I got to do that!" Daisy said before running off

"Random endings you gotta love them!" Mario and Luigi said

"Actually I doubt they actually like them" Someone said from the backround

"Yes they do! and your not even suposed to be talking!" Mario yelled back

"Your a F*cker!"

"Sjut up!"

Mario ran off screen leaving luigi alone.

"Uh...I have no idea what to say"

"Make something up" The camera guy said

"Uh...Screw you people! I'm gonna go make a sandwich!"

**Read and Review, Unless you don't like it. I really would rather not have bad reviews on this. **


End file.
